Castiel 'Nuin' Gale
Overview Castiel Gale, known personally to a select few individuals, is a sorcerer favouring a pillarist's lifestyle. Having been born in Darham, what was once a relatively small hamlet in the danger-ridden outskirts of Duskwood, the man was deemed potent in the ways of magic from a very young age. Choosing to defy his father's peasantry wisdoms, a day would come when he'd venture off on his lonesome and find solace in the open arms of the Kirin Tor. The years went by like sultry autumn leaves, and the man was left a changed husk of his former self. Now reveling in the power of the common adversary, Castiel opts to drown out any demonic insurgence that may cross his path. Appearance and Traits Of the many events that had grown to shape Castiel's individuality the most definitive was the torching of Darham, home to the man's family and their antiquated ideals. While not much is revealed of his attributes within those early years unduly adequate in lament, it grows ever so evident how several developments such as the aforementioned have resulted in the man's engagement to an identity mostly construed as epidermically spry, with a solid shell safeguarding his insecurity and contrition. Within his grief the man thought to steer clear of reminisce by way of developing a talent inherent yet dormant within him; a formerly latent magical prowess. Within his early adolescence Castiel grew into a strikingly circumspect mindset. Having naught to call his own but a lithe figure of a young aspirant drifting through the world as to fill the void that his mental scar supplied him with, the man became well-versed in the art of cautiously keeping to oneself, and being wary of any and all probable adversities in his path. Most notable of Castiel's current pretense is the general imbued image of a man veering towards the almost stereotypical elderly frailty, an ever poignant consequence to his dabbling in jeopardous forms of magic without absolute abstinence. The skin around the old man's pupils has grown into a darkened and constant bruise while signs of the ever-evident sagging of weary skin aren't as clandestine. Biography 'A Sorcerer's Awakening' The wonders of the unsupervised and almost primitive fashion in which a vagabond often finds himself are undoubtedly numerous, and Castiel had been no stranger to such transpirations. It was always stated, and the boy chose to believe, that deep-seated potential can be awakened when one is subjected to the worst that life can grant them; when one enters a state of profound desperation. Further illustrating his firm belief, the budding aspirant never ceased to create unfavorable odds against him in order to arouse the desired response from what he knew was within his reach. Eventually, the young man pushed his limits enough to illicit the long-desired response; the spark ignited within him, and drew into reality with the form of a premature blast of primordial flame. Battered yet pleased with the seemingly successful self-teaching prowess, Castiel began his march towards a deeper threshold within the world of Magic. 'The Coming of Age' Little is known pertaining to Castiel's companions, mostly for there were none to begin with. Most allies he'd lost prior to, or under the aforementioned incident at Darham, while others he'd meet only to have them depart amid the slightest hint of adverse tribulations. As the boy grasped into the concept of early adulthood, fate thought it befitting to introduce him to a force much greater than him. Within the swampy surface of the Wetlands, Castiel came in contact with beings beyond the material plane of existence; Elementals birthed from the plane The Tidehunter, Neptulon. Shortly after such grand discovery, the young man surrendered to marring fatigue only to come to several days later. To his bewilderment, the servants of Neptulon had not abandoned him. Rather, they'd revitalized Castiel with enough vigor for him to inquire their aid in the form of immortal teachings. A. Category:Appearance and Traits Category:Biography - Summarized Chapters